Friend
by Midori chan Anime
Summary: Hehehe... baru nulis nih! kasih saran ya! kalau ada yang kurang. (Kalau Chapter 1 belum ada karakter narutonya.. :v)


Suatu hari di sebuah taman sekolah...

Pluk!

"Hai! kamu lagi baca buku ya? liat dong!" kata anak perempuan berambut hitam.

"I..iya" lantas aku kaget.

"Wah! itu buku Green Garden ya? wahh ternyata kamu juga menyukainya!"kata anak itu lagi.

"I..iya"kataku lagi.

"Kamu udah baca sampai Vol. berapa?"Tanya anak itu.

"Mmm.."

"Oh udah vol. 64 aku juga baca sama-sama yuk!" kata anak itu.

"I..iya"

Kami pun membaca nya bersama-sama, tapi ada yang kelupaan deh!

"Mm.. Anu...kamu..."aku berusaha bertanya.

"Mmm.. Fuh..."

"Oh iya! aku lupa! namamu siapa? aku Mira Annisa aku dari Indonesia!"Kata anak bernama Mira itu.

"Mmm.. anu namaku... Fukutama Kotomi.. panggil aku Kotomi," kataku.

Oh iya! ngomong - ngomong tentang perkenalan. aku belum kenalkan diri ke kalian!

Kalau namaku kalian sudah tau kan? Fukutama Kotomi, lahir tanggal 3 bulan januari. aku ini orangnya pemalu,

and Pendiam. tidak punya teman Mira, teman pertamaku yang kini jadi sahabatku. kini kami berdua duduk

di bangku smp. pertama berkenalan waktu TK.

"KOTOMI!"

"Eh.. hai, Mira!"kataku.

"Hari ini ujian kan? apakah kau sudah belajar?"Tanyanya.

"Bu..bukankah kita sudah belajar bersama kemarin?" jawabku.

"Oh iya! hahaha,"jawabnya.

"Kenapa ya dia?"Gumamku.

"Eh? Kok malah bengong?"Tanya Mira.

"Eh.. tidak kok yuk ke kelas!"jawabku.

Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung aku melihat Mira memegang kepalanya. Mungkin.. dia pusing?

KRING!

Saatnya istirahat! aku mengajak Mira untuk bermain di taman, tapi Mira menolak. dia tidak ingin keluar.

aku pun membuntutinya. ternyata dia ke toilet aku pun kaget. disana, ia muntah-muntah, dan minum obat.

setelah ia minum obat ia mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Uhuk! uhuk! hai Mom, iya,iya ok jemput aku ya!" itulah yang kudengar disana. mungkin iya menelepon Mom

nya.

KRING!

"Aduh! aku tidak sempat lagi ,membuntutinya..." Gumamku.

Saat dikelas aku tidak melihat Mira.

"Dia dimana ya?"gumamku. aku pun menanyakan ini ke Mr. Kouta, dia adalah wali kelas kami.

"Mr.!" aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Ada apa Fukutama?"tanya Mr. Kouta.

"Mira kemana?"tanyaku.

"Oh iya! kau mengingat kan ku Fukutama," jawab Mr. Kouta.

"Begini anak anak Mr. baru di sms 5 menit yang lalu katanya dia izin karena tak enak badan," jelas Mr. Kouta.

"Maaf Mr. saya memotong pelajaran karena hal yang tidak penting!"kataku.

"Justru kamu mengingatkan saya dan satu lagi itu penting,"kata Mr. Kouta sambil tersenyum.(dia adalah guru

paling terbaik. dia banyak fans nya lhoh! karena kegantengannya, apa lagi jika senyum :v)

karena senyumannya para murid dikelas 8 - 3 memandangi Mr. Kouta dengan kagum -_-.

"Ka.. kalau begitu sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran"kata Mr. Kouta.

Akhirnya... saat pulang aku merebahkan diriku di kasur.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia sakit ya?" aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. dialah satu-satunya sahabatku.

Esoknya...(dirumah Mira)

"Mira! cepat bangun hari ini kau mau sekolah tidak?"tanya Mom Mira.

tapi tidak ada jawaban satu pun.

Kriekk! pintu kamar Mira dibuka ternyata ia tergeletak dengan wajah pucat.

"Mira?!Mira!"

Di sekolah...~

"Hari ini cuaca nya cerah apa kah muka Mira juga kembali cerah?" gumamku. (Author: wajah gue kalee yang

cerah, halus, mulus, bagaikan bidadari! Kotomi: he? bukannya gelap, berjerawat, komedoan, kasar, dll.

Author: AVA?! KAITEN! nih! jurus gua dari clan Hyuga.! Kotomi: AmFOENN! #avaikan)

KRING!

"Anak-anak ada kabar buruk! Mira Annisa masuk rumah sakit M.S!"kata Mr. Kouta dengan raut wajah sedih.

"APA?!"lantas, mendengar kabar yang buruk,buruk,burukkkk sekali aku memukul meja dengan sangat keras.

Orang-orang pun memerhatikanku. upsss!seharusnya aku tidak berkata dan memukul seperti itu -_-.

"Fuhh... Fukutama! kamu sahabatnya kan? kalau kau ingin menjenguk nya jenguk lah sekarang!" kata Mr. Kouta.

Mendengar hal itu semuanya kaget.

"Te..terima kasih Mr. Kouta!"aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Brak! aku mendobrak pintu kelas dan segera berlari ke stasiun kereta.

di kereta.. aku memegang erat buku Green Garden, buku kesukaanku dan Mira.

sesampainya di rumah sakit.. aku menanyakan kepada suster dimana kamar 421. suster itu pun menjawab.

"Di lantai 3 paling ujung dekat taman," aku pun berterimah kasih padanya lalu aku berlari sekencang mungkin..

Brak! aku membuka pintu kamar 421.

"MIRA!"

(Di Chapter 2 baru ada tokoh-tokoh Naruto Lhoh!)


End file.
